


S.W.A.G.

by dxlmao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxlmao/pseuds/dxlmao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa thinks back on the secret she found out about Eren and Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.W.A.G.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: First off, I in no way, own SnK or AoT. Thank you.
> 
> A/N: This is gonna be amateurish because I've never really written anything M rated before, but the challenge needed to be completed.
> 
> This story is PWP, so read at your own discretion.

A pair of slate grey eyes followed two male figures as they exited the mess hall. Mikasa sighed silently to herself and wondered when he would actually come out and tell her. She'd been at his side for as long as she could remember. There was nothing to worry about, she already knew anyways. She'd figured it out weeks ago.

FLASHBACK

_Mikasa rounded the corner looking for her troublesome, self-proclaimed brother. She stopped in her tracks as she saw him trapped by Captain Levi._

_"C-c-captain..." Eren stuttered, as the dark haired male placed open-mouthed kisses onto his neck, his back against the cold stone wall._

_"Pipe down cadet. Talk any louder and the whole fucking castle'll hear you." He murmured, placing more love bites onto the wide expanse of Eren's chest._

_He unbuttoned Eren's shirt the rest of the way and guided a hardened nipple into his mouth. He suckled it and rolled it around in his mouth before releasing it with a pop._

_Raven hair swayed as he paused in his ministrations and pulled away to admire his handiwork. The brunette was flushed and his breaths came out in pants. His short locks were mussed and his green eyes were hazy with lust and desire. He looked good enough to eat._

_"Captain?"_

_"I thought I told you to stop calling me that?" His breath ghosted over Eren's ear and he groaned._

_"What's my name? Say it." He commanded._

_"L-Levi..."_

_"What was that cadet? I didn't fucking hear you."_

_"Levi!" He shouted._

_A smug smirk flitted across his face. "Remember, lower your voice." Levi whispered. He muffled his reply with a scorching kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of Eren's lips and he opened them willingly. His tongue darted in to taste and he relished the sweetness of him. Their tongues battled for dominance but in the end, Eren quickly surrendered. Blue eyes opened and Levi watched as he devoured him._

_He expertly used one hand to undo both his and Eren's trousers. He pulled away and allowed them both to take in some much needed air._

_"Get ready Eren."_

_Without hesitation, he slid inside and they both froze at the amazing feeling. Matching moans left their lips and Levi began a steady rhythm._

_"Ah! Levi..." Eren's eyes were closed and he buried his face in the crook of Levi's neck as his nails dug into the muscle of his back. He gripped the hair at the back of his head._

_"Gah, faster." He murmured._

_Levi changed pace, and soon the sound of flesh slapping against flesh could be heard. He drove into him, grinding their hips together as the echo of Eren hitting the wall behind them became static in the background._

_Levi's own nails dug into the soft flesh of Eren's ass. "So fucking tight. I'm gonna come." He released one side and reached between them to grab Eren's cock. Their movements became erratic and Levi tugged harshly on his dick._

_"Mm, gah! I'm coming!"_

_His seed spurted onto Levi's face and his ass clenched around his throbbing cock. Levi drove one last time into him and coated Eren's hungry hole with his semen._

_He pulled out and they both were left panting. Come dribbled out of Eren and down his leg._

_"Come on, let's clean up."_

_Mikasa stood silently with an unreadable expression. Eren and Captain Levi, were fucking._

END FLASHBACK

A tray clattered down next to her and she jumped.

"You alright, Mikasa?"

"I'm fine, Armin."


End file.
